Donde Fuego Hubo
by YamikoE
Summary: Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan, no? pues el amor al igual que el fuego no se va sin dejar rastro... Oneshort SasuSaku


**Universo Alterno.**

**SasuSaku.**

**Este es mi primer fic de Naruto (bueno, tecnicamente es un one short, pero igual) espero sea de su agrado, si no acepto tomatazos . **

**Donde Fuego Hubo...**

Ya pasaban de los cinco años desde que ambos optaron por ir por diferentes caminos, él se fue persiguiendo un sueño imposible, y ella decidio quedarse con su vida ya casi perfecta, lo unico que le faltaba, era ese pedazo de su ser que se fue con él. Ella lo amaba y estaba casi segura de que él no la habia olvidado, ella sufria por el amor que aun le tenia, el cual trato por todos los medios olvidar. Trato saliendo con otros chicos, llenandose de trabajo para no pensar en él, estubo comprometida con otro hombre, trato de formar una familia, de echo hasta acudio a un psicologo, pero nada, y es que _nada_ lograba hacer que olvidara al hombre que la atormentaba en sus sueños. Pero solo ella sabia que tenia un problema, uno que le desgarraba el alma y le partia el corazón, solo ella misma sabia por que durante años busco desesperadamente a un hombre, todos creian que nada pasaba, todos odiaban a aquel hombre por ser arrogante y ella jamás dijo que el mismo hombre era el que la tenia loca, todos estaban seguros de que ella ya lo habia olvidado. Habia actuado y muy bien, así para que nadie supiera que ella le amaba, que ella jamás le habia olvidado, que se le hacia imposible dejarlo en el pasado. Ella creia con todo el corazón, o lo que quedaba de este, que algun día Sasuke volveria, volveria y no la dejaria denuevo, pero los años pasaban, y ahora llevaba ya cinco, casi seis, años esperando a su presiado Sasuke.

Los años pasan, pero el recuerdo siempre queda, aun que sea una pequeña sombra en el mar del pensamiento, el recuerdo esta. Sakura eso lo sabia, si tres meses de terapia no podian borrar todo lo doloroso, una vida tampoco podria. El dolor queda grabado en el alma, siempre hiriendo un poco más al corazón. Eso era lo que sentia la pelirosa, cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que paseaba por el parque, o pasaba en frente del colegio de su infancia, o la secundaria de su adolecencia, ese dolor no la abandonaba ni un solo segundo, aun que los recuerdos que tenia de los momentos que habian pasado juntos eran de lo más bonitos, la traspasaban y le hacia añicos el alma, el corazón, su ser completo.

Estaba regresando del trabajo, cuando paso por la secundaria de la ciudad, juro haber visto a un chico de pelos azabaches parado bajo la entrada, otra de sus alucinaciones, al pasar por el parque juro escuchar como Sasuke la llamaba, pero eso era imposible, siguio manejando hasta que se vio obligada a pasar por el barrio alto, en donde seguia ahi en pie, tal cual lo recordaba, la mansion Uchiha, su unico propietario estaba ahora mismo cumpliendo los sueños que alguna vez compartio con Sakura y Naruto, su mejor amigo, quien salio tra de él para cumplir juntos los sueños de la infancia, pero Sakura era más razonable, sabia que el salir tras esas hermosas metas era dejar atras una vida, dejar todo lo que conocia, y posiblemente no volver jamás. Pero ahora se arrepentia de haber dejado ir a su amigo junto con el amor de su vida. "_Regresaremos, ya lo veras, Sakura, y cuando regresemos, sabras que hemos cumpolido con nuestro cometido_" aun escuchaba la vos de Naruto, esa vez Sakura los habia llamado estupidos por querer cumplir algo imposible.

Al llegar a su casa se sintio mucho más tranquila, alli podia dejar atras esos recuerdos, esa casa no tenia nada que le pudiera recordar a esos dos _payasos_. Fue hacia el telefono y comprobo que sus padres habian vuelto a llamar y le habian dejado un par de mensajes, puso la contestadora y fue por un vaso de agua.

_-__¿Sakurita¿Hija? Bueno, seguramente estas en el trabajo, cariño, deberias dejar de trabajar hasta tarde. Pero ese no es el por que te he llamado, linda, te hemos encontrado un lindo pretendiente – _Sakura escupio el agua que tenia y abrio los ojos de par en par _– si, eso todo un galan, y ya que tiene muchas ganas de sonocerte, posiblemente iremos a verte este fin de semana, o el proximo. Bueno, Sakurita, espero que estes bien arreglada para recivir a este muchacho, ya tienes veintcinco años, es hora de que sientes la cabeza y formes una familia, hija. Bien, cuidate¡Y no quiero que llamas y digas que tienes turno en el hospital este fin de semana! Cancela todo._

Sakura se quedo paralisada con las palabras de su madre, y aun habia otro mensaje, con suerte le diria que no podrian ir el fin de semana.

_-Sakura, soy tu madre denuevo, lo siento mucho, linda, pero no habian boletos disponibles para este fin de semana- _¡SI¡No habian pasajes! – _pero Sai, el muchachito, ha dicho que no tenia problema de ir el Jueves, asi que nos vemos mañana, hija, hasta pronto¡ah! Y espero verte en la estacion de trenes esperandonos con una gran sonrisa mañana a las cinco y media._

-¡¿Que?! – Sakura pego un grito y se froto las sienes, debia pensar – Piensa, Sakura¿Enverdad quieres casarte? – empeso a hablarse a si misma en voz alta - ¿Que no piensas esperar a...? – suspiro – Sakura, ya es hora de que pongas los pies en la tierra... él no volvera, ya te olvido... – una lagrima se le escapo – tal vez despues de todo esto sea lo mejor, me gustaria mucho formar una familia... ¿Como dijo mamá que se llamaba¿Sai? – se rio entre dientes – que nombres los que se les ocurren a los padres...

Fue a dejar el vaso en la cocina y subio a su cuarto, si mañana pensaba conocer a su _futuro esposo_, debia estar descansada.

A las cinco y media Sakura estaba en la estacion de trenes esperando a sus padres y a Sai.

-¡Sakuritaaaa! – la saludo una mujer bajando del tren.

-Jeje... mamá – _que verguenza nwnU _

-¿Como has estado, Sakurita? Has crecido tanto desde la ultima vez que te vi – dijo abrazando a su hija.

-Ma... me... estran... gulas... – dijo la pelirosa tratando de safarse del abrazo de su madre.

Despues de largos abrazos estranguladores de parte de su madre y su padre, y una larga presentación de Sakura y Sai, alfin, se pudieron ir a la casa de Sakura.

Dos semanas despues, Sakura y Sai ya eran novios, Sai era una buena cura para el corazón roto que Sasuke habia dejado atras, Sai era buen moso, era... bueno no era exactamente feo, pero es que nadie podia ganarle a Sasuke u.u, pero al menos la trataba bien, no, más que bien, la trataba como una reina, le daba todo lo que ella pudiera jamas querer, ahora ella lo tenia todo, y ya no le faltaba nada, Sai la concentia muchisimo, pero es que la primera vez que vio a Sakura se enamoro de esos ojos jade, y esa sonrisa timida. Y se habia jurado que no dejaria que ella se separara de él, se dijo a si mismo que jamas dejaria que Sakura pasara por malos ratos, que la haria feliz le costara lo que le costara. Y eso Sakura lo sabia, Sai se lo habia dicho, pero ella no queria eso, de echo, solo lo utilizaba para olvidar a Sasuke, al principio no le importo, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Sai decia la verdad, que no la dejaria pasara lo que pasara, y ese hecho le ablando el corazón empeso a volver a sentir amor hacia alguien, y al mes despues solo sabia que amaba a Sai, va no le importaba nada en el mundo, y no le costo olvidar que al principio solo lo queria para olvidar a otro hombre.

Pasarón los meses, y Sakura era la mujer más dichosa de todas, o almenos asi se sentia, Sai habia decidido mudarse con Sakura a esa ciudad, y pensaba pronto proponerle matrimonio. A ella esa idea le facinaba, ya podia verse como la mujer de Sai con varios hijos y otros tantos por venir.

Su noviazgo duro durante medio año y al septimo mes, Sai le pidio matrimonio. En ese momento Sakura solo pudo dejar ir una lagrima de felicidad y abrazarlo sin parar de decir _si_. Ahora tenia una boda entre las manos, los invitados ya estaban listos, la fecha estaba prevista, aun no acegurada, la comida estaba lista, el local tambien, solo faltaba el vestido perfecto. Con sus amigas habia visitado almenos veinte tiendas de bodas sin encontrar nada, y al final Sai habia decedido que Sakura merecia que le hicieran su vestido soñado, asi que lo mando a hacer, y ahora Sakura se veia facinada ante el espejo, Hinata e Ino, sus dos grandes amigas la veian felices por ella, aun que Sakura jamas lo hubiera admitido, ellas sabian que siguio queriendo al muchacho Uchiha, sus padres se oponian a su amor, asi que siempre lo oculto, pero ellas la conocian, y podian ver como siempre que pasaban por el parque en donde solia ir con Sasuke, se le borraba su usual sonrisa. Pero desde que llego Sai a su vida podia pasear por el parque como si nada, Sai la habia salvado. Y ellas se lo agradecian con todo su ser, Sakura siempre habia estado con ellas, pero ellas no habian podido ayudarla para que olvidara al chico que le habia robado el corazón, que por muy milagroso que sonara, Sai habia traido devuelta.

-¿No les parece hermoso? – dijo Sakura volviendose a sus amigas.

Ambas sonrierón y cuando estaban apunto de volver a alagar el como se veia Sakura en ese vestido, el movil de Hinata empeso a sonar.

-Gomen – Hinata salio de la sala para contestar el telefono, mientras Sakura se quitaba el vestido.

Cuando Hinata volvio Sakura estaba gusrdando el vestido en su caja.

-¿Quien era? – pregunto Ino.

-Mi... mamá, dijo que... – inspiro antes de soltar todo de una – Naruto-kun me llamo para decirme que volveria a la ciudad en dos semanas más – Hinata e Ino mirarón como Sakura dejaba caer su vestido al suelo.

¿Naruto¿Eso no significaba que Sasuke tambien volveria? Lo que alguna vez fue un sueño, en esos momentos se convirtio en una pesadilla, ella habia esperado a su regreso durante años¿y se le ocurria volver justo cuando ella planeaba casarse? Eso no podia ser más que una pesadilla.

-¡Sakura, respira! – dijo Ino tratando de ayudarla a reaccionar – no ha dicho nada de que Sasuke viene.

-Ino... – Sakura se sento tratando de pensar – se coherente, esos dos siempre estaran juntos... y llegaran en dos semanas... – las dos chicas la vierón preocupadas.

-¿Y si... adelantas tu boda? – sugirio Hinata – supongo que no se meteria con una mujer casada¿no?

-Esperemos que no – dijo Ino sentandose al lado de Sakura - ¿Quieres que llame a Sai para preguntarle que le parece adelantar la boda para dentro de dos semanas?

-Por favor – Sakura recobro las esperanzas, si logro olvidarlo, podria lograr enfrentarlo, contar ahora tenia a Sai con ella.

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, esa tarde se casaria con Sai, y Hinata le acababa de llamar para decirle que Naruto le habia dicho que llegaria a las seis quince, quince minutos antes de su boda, ahora pensandolo mejor, Sakura se dio cuanta de que si llegaba a ver a Sasuke, era posible que todo lo que paso con Sai no le importara más. Hace media hora habia hablado con Sai y le habia dicho la verdad, y este, como todo un novio posesivo, le dijo que no dejaria que Sasuke le volviera a hacer daño, eso la habia consolado, pero ahora que estaba lejos de Sai se sentia cada vez más amenazada, tenia miedo de caer denuevo en los brazos de Sasuke, temia por ella y por Sai, temia que despues de todo, su pesadilla fuera real, y que ella jamas hubiera dejado de amar a Sasuke, que al verlo volveria a olvidar hasta su nombre y que lo unico que le importaria seria estar con él.

_-__¿Y si despues de todo es verdad que no le puedo olvidar¿Y si termino denuevo con Sasuke¿Enverdad me atreveria a dejar a Sai por él? – _pensaba Sakura, y alfin pudo entender todo – _yo jamas le olvide, y jamas podre... todo este tiempo solo revivi lo que pase con Sasuke, Sai es... parecido, muy parecido a Sasuke, fue por eso que de una u otra manera no me dolia hablar de é, fue siempre por que sentia que estaba a mi lado, Sai jamas fue nada, jamas nadie podra ser... "algo" para mi, solo Sasuke, lo sé, me equivoque al dejarle ir, me equivoque al querer remplazarle, pero ahora esta volviendo, no puedo perderlo... – _Sakura se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar a Sai, debia aclarar las cosaas ahora si no queria herirlo más tarde.

-Sai – entro en la sala en donde Sai estaba sentado con una copa en la mano – Sai... yo... – suspiro, sabia que lo que estaba apunto de decirle le doleria, pero ella no tenia derecho a hacerlo sufrir, si se casaban tarde o temprano ambos se cansarian de esa farsa. – lamento mucho esto, Sai, pero yo... – Sai se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

-Algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con ese Sasuke – pronuncio el nombre entre dientes- ¿me vas a dejar por un hombre que te ha echo sufrir tanto?

-Sai... he cometido errores terribles, pero estaria arruinando, no solo mi vida, si no que la tuya tambien si acepto casarme hoy con tigo – Sakura noto como el dolor pasaba fugazmente por los ojos oscuros de Sai.

-¿Como quieres que explique esto a los invitados? – ademas de herido, Sai estaba molesto, no se tragaba que Sakura lo estuviera cambiando, pero debia admitir que en algo tenia razón, si se casaban aun que solo uno amara al otro, se estarian arruinando la vida.

-Quedare mal yo – dijo tratando de hecerle entender que esto no lo perjudicaria. – gracias por todo, Sai, lamento mucho esto.

Sai vio dolor en los presiosos ojos jade de la muchacha, le doleria dejarla, si, pero eso era lo mejor para ella, y estaba dispuesto a mover el mundo entero en busca de su felicidad, en verdad la queria muchisimo y dudaba encontrar a alguien a quien poder amar tanto.

-No hay de que, Sakura, todo lo que pasamos fue hermoso, y siempre lo guardare como un tesoro.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, Sai le queria mucho, demaciado para su gusto debia encontrar una manera de que no le doliera tanto dejarla ir con Sasuke.

-Ya lo creo... – dijo en un susurro, más para si misma, esboso una gran sonrisa y miro a los ojos a Sai - ¿Alguna vez te presente a Ino?

Sai se vio sorprendido, Sakura parecia traerse algo entre las manos, y podia ver claramente que era. Sai tambien sonrio.

-Creo que la he visto un par de veces.

-Debes conocerla, es muy amistosa, una gran persona, chistosa, y como ya te habras dado cuenta, es muy bonita.

Sai sonrio al comprobar lo que trataba de hacer Sakura.

-Sabes, voy a sobrevivir...

-Lose, pero en serio te haria bien conocerla.

Sai suspiro – esta bien.

-Gracias, denuevo – Sakura le beso la mejilla y se fue, tenia media hora para ir a recivir a Sasuke.

Paso por la casa de sus dos amigas y ambas aceptaron ir con ella al aeropuerto. A Ino la verdad es que le sorprendio cuando Sakura le dijo que deseaba que ella hiciera algo para que Sai no se sintiera tan mal, pero acepto, debia admitir, que aun que hubiera sido el novio de su amiga, era muy bonito y le encantaba.

Llegarón justo cuando el avion estaba aterrisando. Cuando vierón a Naruto salir por la puerta, Hinata se abalanso a él, quien la abrazo y le beso su melena peliazul. Sakura se quedo mirandolos y luego se dio cuanta que Sasuke no estaba con Naruto...

-Sakura... – Naruto se le acerco con Hinata abrazada a su lado – Yo...

-Espera... – Sakura inspiro - ¿Sasuke no esta con tigo¿Como es eso posible¿Que paso con él?

-Sakura... – Naruto parecia dolido – tenias razón, nuestros sueños son imposible de cumplir – Naruto bajo la mirada hasta el suelo – estubimos tan cerca, Sakura, pero todo se derrumbo... y Sasuke... él me salvo, quedando atras... lamento no haber podido ayudarlo, cuando lo encontramos estaba bajo los escombros y apenas podia hablar... me pidio que dejara de perseguir algo imposible y que volviera... que te dijiera que te amaba, y que lamentaba no haber podido volver... – Naruto miro a sus amigas, Hinata tenia la cabeza agachada, Ino teni una mano en el corazón, pero Sakura ella no parecia dolida, miraba la puerta, como si aun esperara que alguien saliera de ella. Esparaba ver a su amado Sasuke sano y salvo saliendo por aquella puerta. Pero no, el ultimo pasajero salio, salieron las asafatas, el piloto... y nada, Sasuke no salia...

Alfin Sakura comprendio que no lo volveria a ver, quisiera o no, debia admitir que no volveria a ver sus ojos tan oscuros como pozos, no volveria a tocar su suave piel, no volveria a besar sus labios, no volveria a sentirlo a su lado... _jamás..._

Las lagrimas empesarón a desbordarse de sus ojos color jade, sintio como su corazón se hacia añicos, como su alma se destruia, como el mundo a su alrededor iba perdiendo color.

Desde esa tarde, Sakura perdio toda su alegria, no decia nada, se quedaba en su cama todo el dia, nadie sabia que hacer con ella, no comia, y no dormia. Todos estaban preocupados, y nadie podia hacer nada, Sakura no habria la puerta de su cuarto a nadie más que a sus amigas y a Naruto, quienes trataban desesperadamente de hacerla comer o descansar. Hasta que una noche Sakura no aguanto más el dolor, llamo a Hinata y le deseo que fuera feliz con Naruto, llamo a este y le dijo que tratara bien a Hinata y que la cuidara y llamo a Ino y le pidio que fuera feliz, fuera o no con Sai. Ninguno de los tres comprendio esas repentinas llamadas, hasta el dia siguiente, cuando la encontrarón dormida profundamente, un sueño que nadie lograria interrumpir. Tenia una foto suya y de Sasuke abrazada al lado de su corazón que ya no latia.

La semana entrante enviarón su cuerpo al cementerio en donde estaba la tumba del muchacho Uchiha, la enterrarón a su lado, para que ambos pudieran estar juntos denuevo. Los tres de sus amigos cumplierón con el deseo de su amiga, Hinata y Naruto lograron formar una familia e Ino encontro la manera de consolarse a ella y a Sai a la vez.

Despues de todos esos años separados, nada lograria volver a interponerse entre Sakura y Sasuke, ni un sueño, ya que el unico que ambos tenian era el de estar junto al otro, ni mil kilometros, ya que sus almas permanecerian juntas siempre, asi como para que ni la distancia ni el tiempo tubieran oportunidad de separarlos denuvo. Eso es el amor, lo que nada puede borrar, lo que como sea no se puede olviadar, lo que puede permanecer intacto durante siglos, lo que ni el mar ni el cielo pueden separar... _El amor existe en todos nosotros, solo hay que ser capaz de darlo todo acambio de un beso..._

**Okay, ahi esta... no es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero es pasable ****¿no? **

**Digan que si, porfa u.u **

**xD no me hagan caso, solo hagan el favor de criticarme el fic, diganme en que he de mejorar, por fis :D**


End file.
